I Hate School, How bout you?
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: FIRST STORY GOT DELETED So, in the new School Honoha middle, there are two groups. T.H.I.S, and N.S.N.S, they both have never heard of eachother, so, what happens when meet. Peace, or utter chaos. Custom pairings.
1. The Necklaces

_Swishes…Swish…SPEED…swish…..OMFG! IS THAT A CAT?..._

Was what could be heard from Hinata's room as she got ready for the first day of school.

Hanabi was outside of Hinata's room with her eye twitching. She was just on her way to her Elementary school when she heard tons of commotion coming from Hinata's room. She was just standing in front of the door with her black side backpack; she was deeply confused, and a little freaked out.

Then in a sudden rush the door flew open to reveal Hinata in a very long-sleeved sweater with a dark blue Timberland shirt underneath; and she also had on dark blue jeans with gemstones and sparkles running down the side. Hinata had a look of urgency in her eyes.

She didn't even take the time to notice that her rush had cause Hanabi to fall right on her butt on the cold, hard Oak floor. (A/n: In the filler they showed Hinata's room on the outside and I think he floor is Oak XD) Hinata quickly dashed to the left and zoomed around the corner. As she passed the kitchen Neji was just walking out with an apple as his breakfast.

With out even glancing at him Hinata grabbed the apple and ran for the front door, leaving a dumbfounded Neji at the kitchen door. Just then Hanabi walked passed and didn't look at him either but said.

"Don't even ask unless you want your ass to hurt for the rest of the day."

And she just kept on walking out the front door. Leaving Neji even MORE dumbfounded than before.

**X.X X.X**

Hinata was jogging to school. It was about a 15 minute drive but she was practically already late, the last buses were just arriving, and she wouldn't be in time for the big meeting at the lockers. Then she quickly took off her dark blue backpacked and fished through it with one hand as she started to slow down a bit. It took few minutes, but soon Hinata found her necklace. It was of thick black string just like all the others, and she had a Red-Tailed Hawk Pendant at the bottom.

_Man, They'd all kill me if I lost this_

**SO! You'd just beat the shit out of them all if they got an attitude right! **

_No, I can't. TenTen is the leader so I must follow her rules and we ALL decided on the necklaces. _

**Psh, w/e**

**X.X X.X**

TenTen had woken up pretty early, and just because she woke up at 3 in the morning and had about 2 hours to spare didn't mean she was paranoid. Not at all, even though she rode her bike like a Marathoner to school DIDN'T mean she was mental, did it?

So, she was leaning against her locker waiting for the other girls to come. She HAD to be there first, she was the group leader after all, and soon everyone would be checking out her group. Everyone had recently learned that a new group was forming over the summer, so they were anxious. Unfortunantly that was one of TenTen's many problems, everyone knew she was the leader, but they didn't know who the members were. So she would have to spend a week straight hanging out with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura ONLY.

TenTen let out a bored sigh as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a Long Black Shirt with a camouflage cropped sweater. And she had dark Blue tight fitting Jeans with Black Converse. And she had a long black Necklace with a Kunai as the pendant; on and up the sides of the blackness there was a red spiral running throughout it.

**WHATS THE PROBLEM? **TenTen's Inner self raged.

**YOU LOOK HOTT GIRL!**

_Yeah, but is it leadership material? I mean---_

**OMG! LOOK AT YOUR NECKLACE! THAT RED SPIRAL MEANS YOU'RE THE LEADER UNDERSTAND?**

_Yeah, Umm, YEAH! You're right! I am the leader! _

**THAT'S MY GIRL! –Sniffle-**

**X.X**

Sakura was swinging her legs freely on the stool she was seated on. She was wearing a Sleeveless black shirt that said 'I know I'm cute, you don't have to tell me' Written in hot pink letters. She also had on a black miniskirt with 3 hot pink strips streaking across the skirt like lightning. (A/n: Wow that was a suckish Comparison XD.)

Sakura checked her bright pink watch and saw that it was time to go. She quickly put on her black Necklace with a Cherry Blossom Pendant on it. Sakura jumped down and went outside her front door with a gentle stride in her step.

Sakura walked outside and jumped on her Magenta scooter. Of course it was mechanical so she didn't have to push, and it was one of those big fancy scooters that you could sit down on. Of course, even though it's not safe, she didn't have a helmet on because it would mess up her perfect hair.

When she got to school, Sakura quickly parked her scooter and tied it up with like 6 chains. She grabbed her Pink backpack from one of the side bags of the scooter. She quickly brushed down her clothes and turned to walk inside the building leaving a whole group of drooling fan boys in her wake.

**X.X X.X**

"WOAH!' came from the mouth of a boy who just had a skateboarder fly over his head. The boarder then landed on the ground and started swerving. Soon, the kid just spun around and left the park without even looking back.

And I'm sure you know that this boarder was Ino. She was wearing a Dark Purple shirt with Timberland Jeans and with white and black sneakers. A long black necklace with a Silver Wolf as a pendant bobbed up and down on her chest as she rode on to school.

**X.X X.X**

By this time Ino was walking up to her locker, TenTen and Sakura were already opening theirs. With a quick greeting Ino dropped to the floor to wait for TenTen to move so she could open her locker. TenTen's locker was on the very edge, Ino was below her, and Sakura was to the right, and under Sakura was Hinata. To them, they had the luckiest lockers in the whole school.

After a few minutes Hinata had arrived panting as she leaned on the wall. TenTen just blinked at her and went back to her own locker preparations. Sakura moved out of the way so Hinata could get to her locker, Sakura and Ino were done, but TenTen just wanted everything to be in perfect order in her locker.

"Gee TenTen, why don't you just move your house into your locker so we can be even MORE late." Sakura said to TenTen her voice completely drenched in sarcasm. TenTen just slammed her locker shut and gave Sakura a cold glare.

"O-Okay, I'm d-done with my lo-locker"

"Gah, Hinata, whhyyyyy must you stutter all the time?" Ino sighed at Hinata's very annoying habit.

"Gomen Ino" Hinata made a quick bow to the taller girl.

"ALL RIGHT THEN!" TenTen said, well…..more like yelled. She did so because she was tired of the complaining. But this little outburst had caught the attention of nearly everyone who was in the hall.

"WHAT ARE YA'LL LOOKING AT?" TenTen yelled glaring her eyes out of everyone. The kids just looked away and started whistling like nothing happened.

TenTen leaned against the locker and put on a tough girl aura.

"Anyway, we have business to discuss. Does everyone have their schedules?"

All the girls flipped out their schedules simultaneously and looked away bored as if they did it a thousand times a day.

Hinata's schedule

**A day**

**Homeroom: **Anko 704

**English: **Anko 704 **A1**

**Health: **Jairaiya 202 **A2**

**AE: **Anko 704 **AE**

**Lunch **CAFÉ

**Reading **Kerneai 604 **3rd period**

**Geo./World Cult **Kakashi 701 **A4**

**B Day**

**Homeroom: **Anko 704

**Math: **Asuma 803** B1**

**Family and consumer Science: **Shizune 201 **B2**

**AE: **Anko 704 **AE**

**Lunch **CAFÉ

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **3rd period**

**Science: **Deidara 703 **B4**

TenTen's Schedule

**A day**

**Homeroom: **Anko 704

**English: **Anko 704 **A1**

**Spanish: **Sasori 208 **A2**

**AE: **Anko 704 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**Math: **Asuma 803 **3rd period**

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **A4**

**B day**

**Homeroom: **Anko 704

**Science: **Deidara 703 **B1**

**Art: **Kabuto 200 **B2**

**AE: **Anko 704 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**Geo./World Cult **Kakashi 701 **3rd Period**

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **B4**

Ino's Schedule

**A day**

**Homeroom: **Kerneai 604

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **A1**

**Spanish: **Sasori 208 **A2**

**AE **Kerneai 604 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**Geo./World Cult **Kakashi 701 **3rd period**

**Science: **Deidara 703 **A4**

**B day**

**Homeroom: **Kerneai 604

**Math: **Asuma 803 **B1**

**Art: **Kabuto 200 **B2**

**AE: **Kerneai 604 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**Reading: **Kerneai 604

**English: **Anko 704

Sakura's Schedule

**A day**

**Homeroom: **Kerneai 604

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **A1**

**Health: **Jairaiya 202 **A2**

**AE: **Kerneai 604 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**English: **Anko 704 **3rd Period **

**Science: **Deidara 703 **A4**

**B day**

**Homeroom: **Kerneai 604

**Math: **Asuma 803 **B1**

**Family and consumer Science: **Shizune 201 **B2**

**AE: **Kerneai 604 **AE**

**Lunch: **CAFÉ

**Geo./World Cult **Kakashi 701 **3rd Period**

**Reading: **Kerneai 604 **B4**

**X.X X.X**

So after a few minutes of comparing and contrasting (A/N: I HATE THAT PHRASE! THEY SAY IT TOO MUCH IN READING! -.O) The girls had seen who had what with who. (A/n: I don't know about you guys, or girls, but I'm confused about who has what, AND I WROTE IT XD)

"Well, I believe we have quite a few classes together." Sakura said while putting her right hand on her hip in satisfaction.

"U-Ummm, guys" Hinata was twisting her pendant back and forth in nervousness "We really s-should go to Home-room."

TenTen looked a clock on a nearby wall, it said 8:03

"HOLY SHIT! 2 MINUTES TILL THE BEGGING OF HOMEROOM!" but as soon as TenTen uttered her words a quick gasp escaped her lips. She quickly clasped her mouth over with her hands; her eyes full of shock. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata stared at her with wide eyes for a moment, then they looked around madly to see if any teachers overheard.

It's not like they didn't curse, but not out loud, they were only in 7th grade, and the teachers thought that as inappropriate for young ladies. When they were all certain no one heard, all four of them waved each other off and TenTen grabbed Hinata wrist and headed off in one direction.

Sakura and Ino headed the opposite way; soon it was only 45 seconds till the bell rung. Ino and Sakura were practically running to their homeroom, and it should have been in slow motion. They both were leaping through the air taking giant steps and trying their hardest not to get caught running. Then the moment both of them stepped in the door the bell rang and Kerneai slammed the door shut behind them.

Sakura and Ino leaned on her desk panting for a few minutes and Kerneai just smirked and walked to the front of the class. Sakura and Ino quickly took their seats in the back of the class and pulled out a notebook each. Ino was going to draw skateboard parks, and new designs, and Sakura was making a 'The Top 10 Cutest Guys for Reading class' list. Sakura would make about 12 of these in the next two days, and then she would compare and get the ultimate list.

**X.X X.X**

On the other hand, Hinata and TenTen had gotten lucky, when they got to their homeroom they had a minute to spare.

So the Desks were arranged in groups, so TenTen and Hinata both sat at the Purple group, there were 4 desks at each group. The two boys already sitting there moved when TenTen sat down, hey knew she was a group leader and should keep their distance. TenTen looked to her right at Hinata and just smirked, Hinata giggled a bit; they both knew the boys were afraid.

But this little action didn't go unnoticed by a certain pair of lavender eyes.


	2. Scavenger Hunts and Car Alarms

**Okay, umm yeah –cough- here we go XD**

**X.X X.X**

"Hey! Neji, what's up!" yelled an overactive blonde as he draped his arm around Neji's shoulder in a friendly manner.

Neji turned to face him and without emotion he said

"Don't touch me, understand?"

In a swift movement Naruto quickly withdrew his arm and looked at Neji in slight fear. So as to cover up for it, Naruto quickly tried to make conversation.

"Hehehe…Yeah, Gomen. Anyway, what are you looking at?" Naruto had hopeful eyes that the Hyuuga would actually answer his question for a change.

"Nothing in particular."

Alas, Naruto's hopes were dashed yet again. He let out a sad sigh as he just pulled out a notebook and started doodling in it, not really paying attention. (A/n: LMAO! Sorry, I just find the word 'Doodle' extremely funny XD)

Neji was actually pondering about his cousin. He was curious about who she was hanging out with. (A/n: REMEMBER! CAUSE HE DOSEN'T KNOW THERES A KNEW GROUP!) He found the new bun-haired girl fairly attractive.

_HOLY SHIT! DID I JUST SAY ATTRACTIVE? WHATS WRONG WITH ME!_

**YES YES YES YES YES! UR IN LUUUURRRRRVVVVVEEEEE NEJI!**

_PLEASE! There's no such thing as love. There's only mating, you see because we humans are animals, we have the same life goal as them. To spread on our gene, and girls who are pretty have a higher chance of actually conceiving a child, that's why guys pick them. Also, those girls who aren't as pretty have a lesser chance of having a child. Like, there are many other factors to consider, like, Pheromones. There are some for boys, and some for girls. Like there are certain chemicals in perfumes that girls wear to make boys like them, and there's stuff like 'AXE' and 'TAG' that boys use; which attracts girls so they have a higher chance of having a mate. So you see, there no such thing as love. _

**Wow…. You sure do pay attention in life Science.**

Neji just ignored his 'annoying' inner self and watched Hinata closely. (A/n: AH! I'M MAKING IT SOUND LIKE A NEJIXHINA!)

Even though, just at that moment, Anko walked through the classroom door looking completely bored. She went over to her desk and propped her feet up. The students sat like that in complete silence for about 4 minutes.

Then Anko stood up, and stood behind her desk with her palms still on the desktop.

"Okay, I know you kids don't want to be here, and neither do I, so let's make it short and sweet. I already know your names and I don't think anyone else here cares about your names. So what day-----"

"HEY! I BET YOU SO DON'T KNOW OUR NAMES MISS, umm MITAHIZU OR WHATEVER!"

Yelled Naruto as he gave Anko a clearly visible smirk at purposely mispronouncing her name.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT NARUTO BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

After that Naruto had a shocked look on his face, as did everyone else, but he did shut up.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED" Anko gave Naruto a hard glare "Today's Tuesday, so it's a B day. WHICH MEANS YOU ALL LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES!" at that she had a happy expression that then turned serious "So lets get this over with quick. HYUUGA! Ermmm….HINATA! PASS OUT THESE PAPERS ON MY DESK!" Anko had to stop for a moment because she realized that there were two Hyuugas in her homeroom.

After a moment of realization Hinata quickly got up and headed to Anko's desk. Since Hinata was more of a background person at the moment Anko decided to talk about the school and how her class worked. The sheets Hinata was passing out were just one of the regular things that your parents needed to sign.

But when Hinata pushed Neji's paper on his desk he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was squatting on the floor. Neji leaned over and quietly whispered to her. Anko was busy talking so no one, not even her, noticed what happened. (A/n: THAT SOUNDS SOOOO MISSLEADING! )

"Hey, Hinata, who is your friend."

Hinata stared at him for a moment and then answered, him without stuttering, she had learned to face up to her elder cousin. "Her name is TenTen Neji-Niisan, and why do you want to know?"

Neji could feel a faint blush beginning to creep its way upon his face, but his dignity and self-respect pushed it down.

"I just wanted to know who you were hanging out with, that's all." He let go of her wrist and Hinata slowly stood up so not to be noticed. She then gave Neji is sheet and walked on to the next person, which was Naruto of all people.

**X.X X.X**

WOOT WOOT! GO SAKURA! You see, she was nearly done with her list! She had written down the names of 8 boys and after 2 more she was going to list them 1 to 10, but, she was going to mix it up. In 5th grade she had learned to make 10 the best sometimes, and then sometimes make 1 the best. Incase anyone ever found them and could figure out it was her hand writing.

Ino was still drawing skate parks; she had a new design and was going to post it on 'KonohaSpace' or 'KonohaintArt' when she got home. She was half listening to what Kurenai was saying about school, but she didn't need to know, it was all about procedures and stuff.

**X.X X.X**

_MAAANNNNN! WHY CAN'T THIS TEACHER HURRY UP AND TELL US THAT WE CAN PASS OUT THE PROCEDURE PAPERS! Maybe that hott pink-haired girl will do it, so I can check out her ass. Hehehhehe…._

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! ARE YOU THINKING NASTY THOUGHTS!**

_Mmmaaaayyyyyybbeeee_

**AH! U disgust me!**

_Meh, whhaatever._

Ever Since Ino and Sakura had came through the door Sasuke had been using all his will power to not look back at her. Lucky for him, homeroom was only for a few more minutes.

"Alright then, UCHIHA! PAY ATTENTION AND STOP DREAMING ABOUT GIRLS!" Kurenai shouted at Sasuke without even looking in his direction.

Sasuke head snapped in her direction and he was starting to panic _'Can she read my thoughts?'_

Kurenai could plainly see that Sasuke was starting to get a little overwhelmed. So she just smirked and told him what to do.

"Well, since your not paying attention, then please make yourself useful."

She skillfully flung a stack of papers on his desk and they landed right in the center of his desk completely unmoved. The students stared at the papers for a few minutes in utter awe, but soon snapped back to attention as Kurenai started talking again.

Sasuke slowly, but steadily, got up from his desk and just handed one to Shikamaru since he was right next to him. Sasuke immediately headed towards the back, but in his mind, time stopped when he saw Sakura.

It was a really weird moment, in his mind, Sakura was shrouded in a pink background with diamonds and sparkles surrounding her, and the picture was just a tad blurry to give it that dreamlike and magical appearance. Oh, and it REALLY didn't help that at THAT VERY MOMENT Sakura just HAD to flip her hair back out of her face. Yeah, and in Sasuke's mind, the Song 'Hanging by a Moment' By Life House was playing.

Truthfully, Sasuke could have melted into a puddle of Sasuke glue and Jell-o. But he then quickly regained his composure and handed a sheet to Ino, then looked Sakura dead in the eye as he passed by. Then, he turned away and moved on.

_PHEW! That was a close call._

Sasuke mentally sighed and continued with his job.

**X.X X.X**

"Hey, Sakura, that boy who just passed by, he looked like an intense skater, I might ask him after Homeroom."

Ino leaned over to Sakura and whispered that to her. As soon as the words entered Sakura's mind she turned to Ino and gave her a hard glare.

"He's MINE Yamanaka."

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down will ya." Ino raised her hands up in defense. Just then, the morning announcements came one and everyone could clearly hear Tsunade's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, well. They pay me to say this so here we go. WELCOME TO KONOHA MIDDLE EVERYONE! I hope your summer vacation was Great and filled with tons of fun activities!"

"Now we KNOW she was paid to say this" Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Now then, if you want to join chorus or Drama, go to the gym for AE class. Okay then, that's all for today, JAA!"

**X.X X.X**

"Oh, did you hear that TenTen-chan? Are you joining chorus, or Drama?" Hinata excitingly asked TenTen who was just observing the room out of boredom.

"Oh, yeah, I'm probably gonna join drama though, I don't like to sing in front of people."

"Hm, well, I'm going to join chorus I suppose, to build m-my confidence a bit."

"But you've gotten better with your stuttering Hinata, its improved." TenTen replied giving her support.

"Hm, I guess your right." Hinata gave TenTen a friendly smile and returned to her papers.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

"WOOHOO! 2ND PERIOD!" Naruto yelled jumping up and punching his fist in the air.

"Oh, and sorry about the announcements, EVERYONE has to attend to watch the performers!" Tsunade yelled over the speakers randomly, and "Awwwwww" could be heard from every single class.

**X.X X.X**

"So Sakura, I'm taking drama, how about you?" Ino asked as she was picking up her binder off her desk.

"I think I'm going to do both!" Sakura said with enthusiasm. They both made their way to the door to go to Math.

Sasuke on the other hand was left lingering over his desk pouting. He couldn't talk to Sakura because Ino was there, it was annoying to him.

"Why must girls travel in groups?" He muttered to himself looking down at his Navy Blue/Black binder.

"Meh, one of those mysteries of life." Shikamaru said to Sasuke appearing from out of no where; but this freaked Sasuke out so he jumped a little.

"Dang it, why must you do that?" Sasuke said while trying to stare Shikamaru down.

"Again, one of those mysteries of life." Shikamaru said while shrugging. "Now come on, we have to go to math."

Shikamaru shoved Sasuke out the door and towards Asuma's Room. Sakura and Ino were following them since they were all going to the same place.

**X.X X.X**

TenTen sat in a random seat near the back as she came into her science class. There was an empty seat next to her, and TenTen was sitting next to a window, so she was cornered. She had figured out that this would be her worst class since none of her friends were in it.

_So much for looking out for everyone._

**Its okay, You'll see them in an hour. And don't lean on your arm! Its un lady like!**

_SCREW UN LADY LIKE!_

**-GASP- Fine, be that way, -pouts-**

TenTen let out a small sigh as some more students began to file into the classroom. She really didn't care about them, actually, she didn't want anyone to talk or sit next to her. Alas, her dreams were crushed, as a kid asked if he could sit down.

"Look, I don't wa----"

TenTen cut herself short as she noticed who was asking to sit next to her. It was…well, you all know (I HOPE) what Neji looks like so I won't explain that.

"U-Ummm, S-sure you can sit down."

_GAH! I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE HINATA! ARG!_

Neji gave her a small nod and sat down. He placed his binder neatly in front of him and just looked foreword.

**OMG! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING IT MAN! YOU LUUURRVVVEEEE HER! ADMIT IT! **

_NO! I will not give in to your tricks, I do not. The reason she was stuttering is probably because she---_

**Wants to be your mate?**

_NO! She probably has a cold, or just has a random problem like Hinata._

Neji looked at TenTen from the corner of his eye; she was looking out the window watching the girls Soccer game that was going on.

"Umm, hey." TenTen said as she turned around and stared Neji straight in the eye. _"Hmm, there's something unsettling about his aura." _TenTen said to herself, careful not to let her inner self hear, or else she'd hear about it till the end of the day.

"Hi." Neji muttered but loud enough to hear. He then thought that was rude so he turned to her and tried to make friendly conversation. "So, are you interested I the soccer game?" This time he turned towards her.

_Ho! Ho! So he likes games, eh? Well, let's set the score then. _Inwardly TenTen smirked as she began to implement her plan into action. _TenTen 0 Neji 0_

"Yeah, I kinda am; but I like basketball better." TenTen said putting on a tough girl appearance.

"Oh really? I would have considered that you liked girly things like your hair, clothes, make-up. All that stuff" Neji said with dominance in his voice, even though he knew he was putting a portion of his pride on the line...and TenTen knew this so decided to let it go.

_Grrrr… TenTen 0 Neji 1_

"Well, I don't, that's what my friends like. Anyway, I wonder when the teacher will get here?"

"When he's good and ready he'll get here." Neji smirked and faced foreword "Of course."

TenTen stared at him wide-eyed; that time she really didn't see that coming. He had outsmarted her twice in five minutes.

_Man that witty comment makes one more point, and then that smirk gets him a 5 point bonus. TenTen -1 Neji 7_

**Go TenTen. –Waves pathetic flag-**

"Well, he'd better get ready real fast."

"Maybe he's taking pity on us poor boys for the dress code."

"Hey, you're gonna penalize all the girls because the committee a few years ago was made up of all girls? And they ALL just happened to be dumped and were vengeful so made the boys have a dress code except the girls?"

"Yes." Neji replied flatly, and he had every reason to be. The boys dress code was to wear simple blue pants and a dark blue shirt and on occasion they could wear a light jacket. Although, that got very uncomfortable and cold in the winter.

_Heh, TenTen 0 Neji 7. WEEE! WE'RE OUT OF THE NEGATIVES!_

**X.X X.X**

Hinata was already sitting at one of the 5 group tables in her math class. _What's with all the groups in this school. _Hinata asked herself and waited for Ino and Sakura to get through the door.

After a few more minutes of patient waiting, Ino and Sakura bust through the door panting. Hinata quickly stood up and had a worried feeling in her heart.

"Hey, w-what happened?" Hinata yelled, stuttering a bit because she was scarred something had happened to them.

Ino looked around hastily, no on was there except them and Hinata.

"Umm, we aren't late?"

Sakura's head shot up and looked around like Ino.

"Ummm, no. No ones here yet, we're early."

Sakura moaned in aggravation and headed over to sit next to Hinata. Ino just mumbled random curse words under her breath as she sat opposite of Hinata.

After a few minutes some more kids came into the classroom and it was soon getting full.

**X.X X.X**

As Sasuke walked in the classroom with Shikamaru his hopes were ONCE AGAIN dashed. He saw that Sakura was not only with Ino, but with ANOTHER girl. So he just sat directly behind her where he couldn't see her and she couldn't see him, but Ino could.

Shikamaru sat opposite of Sasuke and was about to ask him what was wrong, but was interrupted by Naruto who plopped down next to Shika and started to speak.

"Hey guys! So, it's too bad Neji can't be here, eh?"

Shikamaru sighed and just decided to reply for a change. "Yes Naruto, too bad indeed."

Naruto gave him one of his fox-like grins and just decided to address Sasuke this time. "Sooooo Sasuke-Teme, what's bothering you?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sasuke yelled nearly leaping across the desks and grabbing Naruto by his collar.

Since random outbursts happened all the time, Sakura and her group hardly noticed Sasuke's spaz attack.

"He's paranoid because he likes a girl and can't talk to her." Shikamaru said coolly.

"NO WAY! Sasuke-Teme can't talk to a girl?" Naruto excitingly looked back from Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"NO! Girls are just weird." Sasuke said looking the other direction and muttered the last part but Naruto could still hear.

"NU UH! You just got cold feet! HAHAAHAHQAAAAS AASahhHAAHA!" Naruto said and then started laughing uncontrollably. Alas, the girls STILL didn't notice them, they were too busy talking about other, random, girl stuff that I can't list because this authoress is a tomboy and wouldn't know what they are.

"Dude, there was a 'Q' in your laugh." Shikamaru said with a brow raised in confusion.

Just then, Asuma walked through the classroom door and………HOLY SHIT! HE WASN'T SMOKING! OMG, SOMEONE PUT THIS IN THE RECORD BOOKS! QUICK! YOU! READING! DO IT NOW PLEASE!

Any who, he went over to his desk and called up some random kid to pass out, **2** pieces of papers.

The second one was a yellow sheet of paper, when the kids got it they realized a group of questions were on it. (A/n: I HATE IT WHEN THEY GIVE US THIS TO DO! -.O)

The paper said….

**Find……**

1. Someone who has your same birthday Month

2. Someone who's favorite subject is Math

3. Favorite subject is Science

4. Favorite subject Social Studies

4 Who was born in another country.

6. Who has the same pet as you

7. Who thinks Math is everyWHERE!

8. Who has a different pet as you

9. Who loves Related Arts

10. WHO THINKS MATH IS FUNN!

11. Who has straight As

12. Who likes the same sport as you

13. Who shares your same hobby

Every single kid's eye twitched as they read over the list, and some looked at Asuma and gave him a 'WTF' look. He just sighed stood up and told them the assignment.

"Well, since we teachers aren't actually required to teach anything for the first 3 classes with you. So I know you don't want to hear me talk about stuff you already know about school procedures, so you must do that worksheet. You must find a person in the class who fits those descriptions and have them sign the paper. So get up and GET TO IT!" Asuma sat down at his desk and pulled out some random book.

It was a few moments before the students had registered what happened, but when they did they get up it took a few moments for them to mingle. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura interviewed each other first. Ino and Sakura immediately shoved their papers at Hinata and pointed number 11. Hinata gave a small sigh before signing their papers.

So they all signed at least once on each others papers and then went off to find other people.

**X.X X.X**

Naruto decided that he shouldn't bother Sasuke or Shikamaru for a while, so he slowly walked around the classroom wondering who to ask.

He soon spotted Hinata still lingering over her desk thinking about the questions. He blinked at her for a moment then ran over to her.

"Hey, umm, do you get straight As?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head with the palm of his hand while laughing nervously.

Hinata lowly looked at Naruto and started to blush a tad.

"U-u-ummm, Yes, I-I do." She replied while her face started to get redder so she looked away for a moment.

"Really? Sweet! Can you please sign my paper?" Naruto said excitingly to her. When Hinata agreed he showed her his paper where she could sign. So, while Hinata was signing, he decided to make conversation.

"So, are you knew here?"

"U-umm, yes, I am"

"Ok, that's cool. So did you get around the school okay?"

"Yes, my friends helped me a lot."

"Heh, your lucky."

"Well, I-I don't think S-so very mu-much."

"No Problem" Naruto then glanced down to see if she was done. Since she was, she lifted her head up but her necklace was caught on her binder zipper so Hinata's head was jerked down.

"Oh, here, let me help."

After a few moments of fiddling with the zipper and the necklace Naruto finally got it undone.

"Hehe, thank you very much." Hinata nervously laughed.

"No problem, hey, where'd you get that necklace anyway." Naruto said pointing to Hinata's Hawk pendant.

"Oh! Well, its custom made, complimentary of the group T.H.I.S"

"'This?'" Naruto asked questionably.

"No, no, no. T.H.I.S"

"Well, what's that?"

Hinata gasped at his question. "You mean you've never heard of the new group that has come to the school?"

"Of course, I'm a part of it." Naruto said as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"Wa? But, it's made up of 4 girls."

"Nu uh, it's made up of 4 boys, and I'm one of them. N.S.N.S, that's the new group."

"What? But, there's no way. Everyone knows of our group, it leads this school." Hinata had lots more confidence in her voice. TenTen ad told her there would be many doubters about their group and she had to defend its honor, and Hinata was trying her best to do so.

"What? MY group leads this school, its run by N.S.N.S."

"No way! MY group is the one that runs this school."

Since it was obvious that this conversation was going no where, they both decided to find their other friends to get things straightened out. Although, before they even moved a few feet Asuma's tired voice interrupted everyone.

"ALRIGHT! Now everyone get back to your seats."

Everyone, even Hinata and Naruto scurried to their desks. When Naruto tried to explain what happened to Sasuke and Shikamaru, they would hear nothing of it. Hinata, on the other hand decided to tell TenTen directly the next time she saw her.

**X.X X.X**

Well, so far, it was Neji 9 TenTen 2, it doesn't look too good for TenTen, eh?

After a few minutes on complete silence between the two, the door finally burst open in a wave of wind. At the door, there was a very enthusiastic Deidara, in the Akatsuki coat. (A/n: Don't ask me why, I just decided to make him wear it XD)

He walked down the aisle with all the students staring at him. Deidara went to the front of the class and stood behind a table filled with, sciencey, chemical, test tube, and thinga-ma-bobs.

"Hello class, I am Deidara, and I shall be your new science instructor." Deidara's tone was completely normal, proper, and he didn't go on about how he didn't want to be there.

"So everyone shall be clear on how this class will function, I only have a few simple rules which are posted on the poster in the back of the class. Even though you all should know them since they're common sense rules." Deidara gestured to the poster and mostly everyone turned around to glance at it.

Although, it was very disturbing, Deidara was acting all nice, and serious, and formal about everything. It really would freak out anyone who knew the real Deidara.

"So then, I don't really approve of that whole introducing yourselves and playing those meeting games, so instead we will get right to work." Deidara pulled open a cabinet and pulled out some papers and called up a student to pass them out. Actually, the students were a bit relieved at the fact that they didn't have to introduce themselves to a bunch of random people.

"So, I want everyone to pull out a sheet of paper and write 'Drill' as the heading. Then I want you to put your name, date, and 'B4' in the upper right-hand corner. Next, copy the drill on the board and answer the question, the drill will be up when you enter the classroom so get right to it. And since today's the first day of school, I won't give you homework."

A few of the students just stared at him for a few minutes, he was being completely official, and was completely serious on what they needed to do; but they soon got back to work.

"Does everyone understand?" Deidara looked from one side of the room to the other.

"Yes Miss Deidara." All the students except Neji and TenTen replied.

Deidara's eye twitched uncontrollably for a few seconds, but then he regained his composure. "What did you all say?"

"Umm, Miss Deidara." The other students replied with a bit of unsure ness in their voices. TenTen looked up in curiosity at what was going on, Neji on the other hand continued his drill for the day, he already knew what was coming.

Deidara started tapping his finger on the table in frustration at the student's bluntness.

"I. AM. A. BOY." Deidara stated trying his best not to loose his patience, but it wasn't working so he pulled a stress ball out of his pocket and started squeezing it…almost making it explode.

The students quickly muttered their apology and looked elsewhere. TenTen was trying to suppress her giggles but failing.

Eventually, Deidara got aggravated with his stress ball and threw it towards the window, but it had so much momentum that it crashed through the window. The kids heard **BAM **then the sound of a car alarm going off. They all stared at the window for a few traumatized moments.

"Hehehe…alright, well. ANYWAY! Let's continue with our Drill for the moment, I shall be checking it shortly." Deidara calmly walked towards his desk and hopped on the computer to check and see if his insurance covered the damage he caused.

**X.X X.X**

**WEEEEEEE! 15 PAGES ON WORD! I HOPE YA'LL ARE HAPPY: )**

**So, I do believe Deidara is boy, even though in the Manga Gaara called him a girl in his mind one time, but I believe it was just a spelling mistake. But Deidara is a boy, from my knowledge that is XD. But yes, please give me at least 5 reviews! Its just 5! Not sooo much! Com one people, PLEASE!**


	3. Say My Name By Destiny's Child

**WEEEEEEE! DA CHAPTA!! ------HOLY SHIZ! I JUST SAW A DUDE DRIVE BY AND HE LIKE, HAD MY DOG WITH HIM O: well, maybe my dogs' brother, or sister, Bishon Freezes are so Kawaii!**

…**xXXXx…**

TenTen was tapping her foot quite loudly on the tiled floor of her school's theater room. Everyone was in the auditorium in the audience of a giant stage. You see, they're school was SO fancy, they didn't need the cafeteria to hold a stage for plays, there was another room all to itself.

"Are you okay, T-TenTen-chan" Hinata stuttered to her friend.

"Yeah, you've been acting kinda strange since B1" Sakura said to her with concern like Hinata- but not as much. Ino was sitting Indian-style on the floor doing some last minute alterations to her sketches, not really paying attention.

TenTen, like Ino, barely paid any attention to Hinata and Sakura; she was in her own confused little world. Of what, well, I have no idea.

It was AE class and everyone was just standing around. Tsunade had said that 6th, 7th, and 8th grade were to attend the choosing for the Choir, and Drama. So they were all there AGAINST their WILL, and about to choose who they want for something no one really cared about. (A/n: No offense to all of you in Choir or Drama, I'm in Drama myself, unfortunately I'm there AGAINST MY WILL –glares at mother- And now, I'm messenger 1 in the school play thanks to her)

**Gee, Pay attention already **

TenTen's inner had an irritated edge to her voice, so TenTen took heed to her words and faced the stage. Tsunade and Shizune stepped out from behind the curtains and onto the stage that had just been lit up. Of course, Tsunade was the principal; Shizune was the assistant principal, so there shouldn't be anything weird about them coming out to an assembly THEY called?

Well, no, not really…

If it hadn't been for the fact….

That they were wearing boxes….

FedEx boxes….

Fancy indeed….

They were wearing giant boxes that covered their whole body with a hole for face and arms. Every single student sweat dropped, come on, wouldn't you?

"Okay, since we all know AE is so short, we won't have time to view every single student individually." Shizune said as she took a few steps backwards, well, steps? Naw, because the boxes went down to their ankles, so they couldn't really walk. Let's say waddled, like penguins, who have eaten too much.

Tsunade gained courage and said her part. "So we shall combine everything. You all can be in groups and perform a skit" The 8th graders readied the tomatoes they brought, "and you must sing in the skit, so you do chorus and Drama. OH! AND AT LEAST **1** 8TH GRADER MUST BE IN EACH GROUP!!!" Shizune and Tsunade mad a mad waddle off the stage as tomatoes rained down upon them. Well, normally I'd stop the paragraph right here, but let's continue. You see, the force of the tomatoes were so powerful, poor little Shizune couldn't withstand the power. So, when 3 tomatoes smacked her in head simultaneously she came falling to the ground with a thud. She kicked her feet aimlessly in a pathetic attempt to get back up, which wasn't happenin'. Unfortunately for Tsunade, Shizune's sudden fall cause her to stop dead in her waddle since she was right behind Shizune. So, when Tsunade stopped she started to tip over, and the tomatoes still pelting her back didn't help either. In a matter of seconds, Tsunade fell on Shizune, and then was able to twist off onto the stage floor like a turtle. In a way. Then, when everything seemed over for them, because now the tomatoes were hitting them in the FACE, the most unlikely person came to the rescue-and no, it wasn't the Akatsuki's Leader.

IT WAS THE JANITOR!! OMFGLIKEGASP!!

You see, he, like many other teachers, were staring onto the scene of tomatoes with utter shock and horror. So, he tried to be a Good Samaritan and go to the rescue of two ladies. So, armed with a mop in one hand, he jumped into the air and did some kind of ninja flip thing and landed on the stage striking a pose. He then ran towards Shizune and Tsunade trying to block all the tomatoes flying at him with his MOP OF DOOM. And where the 8th graders got all these tomatoes, well, your guess is as good as mine. So, the janitor ran towards where Shizune had obviously given up the fight and was just laying there being attacked by tomatoes. So the Janitor threw down the mop and started to roll Shizune off to the side of the stage. He soon got her backstage, but he didn't come back, much to Tsunade's irritation. Well, Tsunade had never stopped to trying to escape, so she was near the curtains already, so there wasn't much of a need for him to come back, none-the-less it was still irritating. After a few minutes, Tsunade finally made it off the stage, wet, sticky, red, covered in tomatoes, and very, very cross. As soon as Tsunade got off the stage the tomatoes stopped falling, and the 8th graders muttered to themselves.

AMAZINGLY, T.H.I.S seemed to ignore the tomato outburst, instead, TenTen turned to her friends. "Well, we need an 8th grader." By some unknown force they all knew they were participating together so she didn't have to explain.

A few seconds later…

"Hey, did you girls say you need an 8th grader? Maybe I can help you out" Came an unfamiliar female voice. They all turned their heads to see Temari, of course no one knew her.

"Uh, yeah, are you an 8th grader?" TenTen asked fully facing the slightly taller girl.

"Yeah, do you need help with a skit? Oh, and I'm Temari by the way."

"Yeah! Can you help us!?" Sakura yelled excitingly, then she calmed down, "Oh, and I'm Sakura, this is TenTen, Ino-PIG, and Hinata-chan." Sakura gestured towards each of them.

"Hah! Hah! Keep it up FOREHEAD GIRL! Just keep it up." Ino called, fake laughing from her spot on the floor.

"Hahaha, yes, I can." Temari said as she slightly laughed at the girls' behavior.

"So, w-what do you have in m-mind, Temari-chan?" Hinata asked as she took a few steps from behind where Ino sat.

"Well, I had an idea in mind if you guys wanted to go with it. It doesn't really require any props that WE need to get except maybe two."

"Well, what are they?" Ino said as she started to put her notebook and pencils away in her black knapsack that had designs she drew herself on it. (A/n: Umm, aren't knapsacks like those funny backpacks that are small with like 4 longs strings serving as a way to carry them and just about everyone you know has one –or two- and they really seem kinda pointless for school unless you have your gym clothes in them? Or something along those lines XD)

"Hehe, well," Temari started out sheepishly "We need a huge poofy dress, maybe Victorian, and a cake."

"Uh, a cake?" TenTen questioned, starting to think that it was a bad idea picking this girl.

"Yes, a cake, and a big dress" Temari repeated.

"U-umm, I could get a c-cake." Hinata stuttered. The other four girls blankly stared at her, wondering how on earth she could get a cake. Hinata just scurried off in her search for a cake.

…**xXXXx…**

Once Hinata got back –she put the cake in the props part of the stage- Temari finished explaining the skit. "Oh, okay. That's cool! I sooo like it! " Sakura said excitingly while silently clapping her hands.

"Exactly, so lemme find my CD…" Temari pulled out her knapsack and started fishing through it. (A/n: SEEE! EVERYONE HAS ONE! X.x everyone except me V.V NOW I WANT ONE FOR CHRISTMAS : ) As the girls were waiting for Temari, their train of thought was interrupted by out number one, knuckle-headed, hyperactive ninja.

"SO! WHAT'CHA DOIN!?" Naruto screamed as he was about 5 inches from TenTen's face giving her the 'evil eye'. (A/n: Ya know, like this: -.O) And what made it more strange was that he seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Okay, step off" TenTen stated as she pushed him to the floor, and then crossed her arms.

BUT NARUTO WOULD NOT BE MOCKED!! (A/n: are ya sure about that XD) so he jumped to his feet and went: -.**O**

Even though that probably seemed weird since TenTen was taller than him.

"Okay, PLEASE explain WHY you're bothering us." Ino said while stepping foreword. Hinata was standing in the background trying her hardest to glare at Naruto. She still hadn't told the other girls about the other group; she was going to tell them after school.

"BUSYNESS!!! So there!" Naruto said while looking away with a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"Umm, you do know that's not a word right?" TenTen said getting aggravated VERY quickly.

"PSHT! So what!?!?" Naruto said, well, screamed.

TenTen was glaring him down, then Ino and Sakura came up and they started cracking their knuckles. Naruto went : -.O…..OO…… -gulp- T-T……

**…xXXXx…**

"Man, why this must take forever" Sasuke complained as He, Shika and Neji leaned against the wall closest to the door that lead out to the hallway. "How troublesome indeed, it's not like anyone here can act." Shikamaru said nonchalantly as he slid down to the floor and sat there.

"On the contrary, there are quite a few people here who can act." Said a cool voice that was so smoothly said it floated through the air, slowly making its way to everyone's ears. Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru turned to see Gaara leaning on the wall a few feet from them, with Kankuro sitting on the floor like Shikamaru. They all………stared, at each other.

"Well, the MAJORITY of the kids here have no talent" Shikamaru said, breaking the silence.

"Now, that, I can agree with you on." Gaara said with his usual bad ass tone and just stared foreword like he had been doing before. Then, Naruto came skidding across the floor and slammed into the wall in between the two groups of boys causing his own little explosion and smoke started to float from the wall where Naruto was to where they couldn't even see him. They all, even Gaara, stared at him with wide eyes.

Soon, the smoke cleared and they could see Naruto.

Naruto was, well, a pummeled heap of, nothing; just tons of bruises and cuts, and smoke slightly coming from his body and floating into the air.

"W-what happened?" Kankuro managed to stutter out after a few minutes of staring at Naruto. Naruto unfolded himself like, umm, an unfolding box-like thing.

"Girls……are…….more powerful……then they seem……" Naruto said, then had little 'X's' as his eyes. (A/n: CHA WE ARE!!!)

**…xXXXx…**

"Well, now that that's taken care of, we can get back to our skit." Sakura said while putting her hands on her hips in satisfaction. "Hey, where's Temari?" Ino asked looking around. They all looked around but couldn't find her.

"Where did she wander off to?" TenTen asked.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Is what they all heard in a loud whisper voice. You know, how you're trying to whisper something to someone when they're on the other side of the classroom.

"W-what was t-that?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura.

"I dunno." Sakura replied looking away for the source of the noise.

"PSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT! OVER HERE!!!! HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Then they all looked at the foot of the stage. Somehow, Temari had been whispering to them from across the room and no one but them had heard or noticed.

"Umm, I guess we should go over there" Ino said as she started to squeeze through some people to get to the front. The other girls followed her, but some people backed away when TenTen tried to get through. (A/n: And I'm sure you know why or you haven't been paying attention. :P)

Temari was at the front of the stage were most of the 6th graders were waiting for the other girls. Once Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen got up to her, they were facing her with Temari's back facing the stage.

"Where were you?! We were worried! And afraid you had ditched us! ;.;!" Sakura yelled at Temari, and then she started having Anime waterfalls coming out of her eyes. Ino- somehow struck with a fraction of Human compassion- patted Sakura on the back like a friend would, but there wasn't much compassion in it.

"Okay, so I gave it to one of the people running this, and we're third up!" Temari said excitingly.

"YOSHA!" Ino said while throwing her fist into the air.

"Hmmm, does anyone have gum?" TenTen asked them all. She got blank stares in return.

"What?"

"U-ummm, G-g-gum is against the rules TenTen-chan." Hinata stuttered.

"Annnndddddd, your point isssssss…?"

"NO POINT AT ALL!" Temari added "knock yourself out!" Temari tossed TenTen a stick of gum.

"Now, then, let us, BEGIN!" Ino yelled while punching the air with her fist.

"Ino….we still have about 20 minutes before we go up." Sakura said with an I-can't-believe-you-were-stupid-enough-to-say-that tone.

"Well, fine, LET US BEGIN! IN 20 MINUTES!" Ino said while re-punching her fist in the air. The girls just sighed at her then occupied themselves with something else.

**…xXXXx…**

Over by the boys' corner, nothing important was happening, besides Naruto trying to heal some of his cuts. And, what better to do, then put on your ipod and listen to some jams while no one was really paying attention to you. So, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro pulled theirs out simultaneously. They all had to fiddle with their earphones for a minute because they got all tangled up in their pockets.

And Sasuke, since he wants to be the perfect person, got his undone first. As he put the earphones in his ears the other boys were just finished untangling theirs. Sasuke pulled out his ipod and flipped it on and clicked the button for the music to start playing.

And, I'm not sure if you know this or not, but it is very easy for someone to hear what song is playing on your ipod unless you lower the volume to where you yourself can hardly hear it. And, Sasuke had forgotten to do that. So, all of the boys could clearly hear what song he was listening to, and they all were traumatized.

"Umm," Gaara started " Uchiha…Sasuke, I believe. Right?"

Sasuke turned to him, "Yeah, and your, Gaara, right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, alright then I suppose"

"Wait,"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind, telling all of us, why you are listening to 'Say My Name' By Destiny's Child?"

**…xXXXxx…**

**YAY! Think of this as a (late) Thanksgiving present. 'Cause even though nothing really eventful happened, it was still very funny! And the Girls have a new friend, and the boys have some new buddies too it seems. Oh, and I sooooo totally forgot about Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. So I had to like squeeze them in, well, Kankuro got noticed the least, but that's okay ain't it? **

**AND YOU! READER! CLICK THAT BUTTON! RIGHT THERE! IT'S BLUE! Kinda, light purple-ish I suppose. BUT CLICK IT, NOW, QUIT READING, CLICK IT. I COMMAND YOU. NOW. DO IT. CLIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK THEEEEEEE BUTTTTOOONNNNNNNNZZZZZZZ. NOWWWWWWW. -.O –GLARE-**


	4. The Art of Note Flipping

Sploooooooooooooosh Enjoy 8D

…xXXXx…

"OMFG Sakura that was an awesome job!!"

"You were AMAZING Ino!"

"Personally, I thought YOU were the best of your group Hinata"

"Woah, Temari! I had NO IDEA you could act like that! And I can't believe you actually did that with that dress!"

"Wow TenTen, I didn't know you had it in ya!!"

These were just some of the compliments given to our 5 favorite girls after the assembly. They all were beaming with pride, since nearly everyone in the entire room, including the teachers, were clapping like crazy when they finished. Even Sasuke, Shika, Gaara, and even Neji clapped quietly, being drowned out by the yelling and clapping. And where were Naruto and Kankuro? They were jumping around and screaming and clapping till there hands were sore. They were doing a clap/dance thing while spinning around, well, there's really no clear way to describe what they were doing, let's just say they had no shame.

Soo, it was now Lunch.

LUNCH.

LUNCH.

LUNCH.

LUNCH.

LUNCH.

"OMFG! ITS LUNCH TIME! –SQUEAGLE-!" Sakura squealed as she had the look of an excited little girl. (A/n: And 'squeagle' is a fan girl noise, incase you didn't know.)

TenTen eerily stared at Sakura and decided to just look away. They were all just lingering in the hallway, by their lockers, waiting for the rush of people to go by so they could enter the cafeteria in style. Hinata, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Well, I suppose I should go" She said as she stood up after sitting next to the wall next to TenTen's locker. "Where are you going Hinata?" Sakura asked from her spot on the floor in front of her locker. "I'm going to the library, I have a pass" Hinata held up a pass that looked like a book mark, but it had the words 'Library Pass' Neatly typed on the dark blue paper.

TenTen, Ino, and Sakura stared wide-eyed at Hinata.

"HINATA! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?!?" Ino screeched as she stood to attention after leaning on the wall next to Hinata.

"Umm." Hinata muttered as she looked away in worry that she had done something terribly wrong. Ino then said "Going to the library PERIOD, is already tragic, but going because YOU WANT TO, how terribly tragic that is."

"Um, I like to go the library Ino-chan, it's a nice place." Hinata stuttered. The girls looked stricken with horror. Sakura gasped and pretended to faint very dramatically while TenTen and Ino still stared on in shock.

"Hmm, so you guys don't approve?" Hinata asked with her voice drenched in Sarcasm. "Noooo Hinata, please, be our guest and go on to the library during your lunch break. It's peachy keen that it is." Ino said her voiced practically drowning in sarcasm.

"Okay then! See ya'll after lunch!" Hinata said cheerily and skipped off down the hall. Actually, this is Hinata we're talking about, she soooooo didn't skip, and that's way to OOC. Let's just say she had a bounce in her step and beamed as she walked.

So, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen just decided to go to lunch.

…xXXXx…

Well, it was 3rd period, on a B day. So, which classroom shall we visit first? Hmm, let's see how Ino and Hinata are doing in Reading, eh?

Ino had decided to sit in the back, the desks were arranged so that on one side of the class four desks were side-by-side, then continued onward to the back of the class four times. So there were 16 desks on one side of the class, and 16 on the other side, since there was a large gap down the middle of the class for people to walk through. The head of the class is where the CHALKBOARD OF DESTRUCTION AND TORTURE was located, and the door to the hallways was to the right of it.

Ino's seat was of course in the back, second to the right of the rows. One of the farthest away seats from the door unfortunately. Hinata was in the seat right in front of her since it's a proven fact that when you sit in the back you pay less attention to the class. (A/n: Which is why I sit there D)

Keranai was sitting behind her desk which was on the left side of the classroom, on the opposite side of the room from where Ino was.(A/n: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL HER NAME SO TELL ME IN REVIEWS D: ) She was looking through some papers and the students talked quietly to each other.

"Al right then students, let's all be quiet now" Keranai said as she stood up and surveyed the classroom. The students were talking quietly to begin with so it didn't take long for them to SHUT UP. …un.

Ino quietly took a piece of paper out of her notebook as Keranai explained how her class would work out for third period. She scribbled down something really quick and started to quietly fold it up under her desk.

"So, for starters, we have special notebooks that we unfortunately can't simply GIVE you. You must pay for it with your own money," –lots of students started to moan and protest- "But it isn't mandatory."

Ino took this chance to quickly pull her note from under her desk and nervously hold it in her hands as she waited for Keranai to turn her head. Once she did (She was turning around to write something on the board), Ino skillfully launched the note into the air so that it bent at an angle and landed perfectly on Hinata's notebook that was opened out in front of her. Hinata let a tiny squeak escape her mouth as the note was so uncalled for; fortunately it went unnoticed by anyone else.

"So, they cost 15.00$ and they have all our new lessons in them, if you don't get them that's fine though, but you have to copy all the pages from another students book. And there are 189 pages, back-to-back, so you might want to think about paying for one." Keranai said smugly. She wrote her directions on the right side of the chalkboard so everyone could remember.

Hinata silently opened the note and read it, it was quite simple.

_OMFG!_

Hinata stared at it, dumbfounded; Ino could have just whispered it to her; that was seriously a waste of time and lead. Hinata clicked the end of her dark blue mechanical pencil with her thumb then started to write

…

Hinata smiled and quietly folded it back together without looking up in fear of Keranai seeing the tension and fear in her eyes. She threw it upwards and backwards into the air. Unfortunately, Hinata hadn't passed many notes in her life and didn't know the true secret to note flipping. So instead of it landing perfectly on Ino's desk, it flew towards the right and Ino looked on in horror because she practically had to leap to her right to catch it. And so she did. AND! IT SOOOO WOULD HAVE WORKED! Besides the fact that Ino fell off her chair and her legs got caught in the legs of the chair so it came tumbling on top of her and she fell on the chair next to her and nearly knocked down the small book shelf right next to the chair next to her. (A/n: Dunno if you got that XD)

Everyone stopped listening and turned to stare at Ino, Ino was still clutching the note –SHE MIRACULOUSLY CAUGHT IT- in her hand but it was hidden by one of the chairs. She smiled shakily and raised herself from the floor and rearranged everything back the way it was, never letting go of the note.

Once everything was settled Keranai took back control of the class. Ino quickly opened the note and frowned at Hinata's response. She then quickly wrote something back.

She launched it back to Hinata with perfect accuracy like before. When Hinata opened it this time, it said

_OMFG!!!!!!!_

Hinata frowned and wrote something back. From then on their note looked something like this:

_Ino: OMFG!_

_Hinata: …_

_Ino: OMFG!!!_

_Hinata: what?_

_Ino: -sigh- O-M-F-G!!!_

_Hinata: Ino._

_Ino: Yes?_

_Hinata: What on earth do you want? We're wasting paper and lead._

When Hinata wrote that last response she was frowning deeply, she didn't have time for Ino's craziness and needed to pay attention.

_Ino: I just wanted to ask you something._

_Hinata: Well, what was it?!_

_Ino: Do you wanna go to the mall after school?_

_Hinata: Hmmm, maybe we should go to Sakura's house and reflect on today._

_Ino: what's that mean?_

_Hinata: … We talk about what happened and who we saw._

_Ino: OOOOOOOHHHHH! Okay, that's cool._

_Hinata: alright then._

Ino quietly tore up the paper into tiny pieces and piled them neatly into her hand. She stood up and quietly went over to the trashcan and opened her palm up and let the papers fall like feathers. The note wasn't too important and probably didn't even need to be torn up. If it was important Ino would have torn it up into even smaller pieces and dumped half into the trashcan in this class and half of the other half in her next class, and would have taken the rest and dumped them on the ground on her way home. But there weren't a lot of notes that important, that came into Ino's hands, she didn't like to write really important notes, because when something's written down, there's no telling who will see it.

…xXXXx…

"-sigh- This day was so troublesome" came the tired voice of our favorite pineapple-headed boy Shikamaru as He, Sasuke, and Neji walked down a sidewalk on their way home. School was over and all the students were calmly walking home. They all were nonchalant. In fact, they should have made a nonchalant club. They really had nothing to do, nothing at all, they were very boring, very boring people to be with and be around. So, this authoress has to have something random happen to occupy the time for a few more chapters when the plot finally begins to unfold.

So, you know what happened.

Nothing.

Nothing happened.

At all.

Which made it so wonderfully odd and random.

Oh.

Screw that idea.

LETS MIX THINGS UP A BIT!

So, they were walking, normally, without a care in the world with Neji leading and Sasuke and Shikamaru behind him. Sasuke unfortunately was suddenly tackled to the ground. Neji and Shikamaru actually kept walking for a few meters before what happened to Sasuke registered in their minds.

They both stopped walking and turned around to stare at Sasuke on the grass wrestling with a giant orange flash. Neji and Shikamaru sweat dropped and just stared. Shikamaru finally decided to say something "Oy, Sasuke, what are you and Naruto doing?"

Sasuke was finally able to throw Naruto off of him and Sasuke scrambled to his feet and started to dust off the invisible dirt from his pants. "This idiot attacked me from out of nowhere!" Sasuke yelled at Shikamaru throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Naruto…please explain yourself" Neji said while sticking his hands in the pockets on his shorts. (A/n: Does his shorts have pockets? I don't remember at the moment?)

"Oh dear! The great Hyuuga Neji actually spoke!" Shikamaru said with clear sarcasm.

"DUDES! I HAVE BIG NEWS! I had to get you're attention and attacking Sasuke was the only way I knew how." Naruto yelled as he stood up from where Sasuke threw him which was a few meters away, but he mumbled the last part.

"What news Naruto." Sasuke said sticking his hands in his pockets like Neji and smirking. At what, I don't know.

"Okay" Naruto started looking around suspiciously as if someone was listening in "There's another…"

…xXXXx…

"BIRD!"

"Ino, what are you talking about?"

"-shrug- I like birds."

TenTen sighed at her friend's silliness. All of them were walking through the park on their way to Sakura's house. Ino and Sakura were walking in front with TenTen behind them, and Hinata was behind them all twirling her fingers nervously. She still needed a way to tell the other girls about N.S.N.S. Hinata knew that every moment she delayed, she put T.H.I.S's survival in jeopardy, but she couldn't bring herself to talk to TenTen.

"Soooooo, who had something important happen today?" Sakura said happily as she looked behind her and smiled at the other girls since she was a bit in front of Ino. They all gave a returning smile –even Hinata- and just shrugged slightly. Ino finally said "Well, I'm sure we ALL had something odd happen, eh?" They all gave her comment a small laugh and continued down the sidewalk.

As they continued on their way, they came near a couple of Sakura trees. About 7 scattered around them as they walked pass, Sakura blossoms falling carelessly into the sky being carried to the ground by the gentle hush of the wind. The sound of their feet crunching the blossoms on the ground only remained for a short time until the next step was taken. Peace, and tranquility, Perfection.

Well, as we know, all peace must come to an end, one way or another. And well, it all started with a notebook.

Hinata squeaked as a glittery purple 160 page notebook fell right on her head. Then, she squeaked twice as much when some pencils fell on her head. All of the girls stopped in their tracks and turned to see their poor Hinata squeaking her heart out as more pencils fell. Hinata in particular, got sick of it and just ran and hid behind TenTen, earning her a blink from the leader. Hinata just cowered and almost started poking her index fingers, but a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Oh, sorry Hinata, my bad! I kinda dropped all my stuff."

It was the voice of none other than Temari. She was up in a Sakura tree on one of the higher branches held right above where Hinata was. She had her knapsack open and it was tilted in a downward angle so it was obvious to see that her stuff had fallen out. They all had turned their heads to look at Temari.

"Why don't you come down, eh Temari?" Sakura said, and it was a little bit shocking since it was one of the calmest things she had said all day. "Sure" Temari said while she threw her stuff to the ground below and started to climb down. Halfway she just jumped off and landed on the ground with both feet firm on the ground. She walked over to her bag, kneeled down, and started to out her stuff back in it.

"What were you doing up there Temari?" TenTen asked calmly.

"I was looking for inspiration" Temari replied without looking up from her work. Temari's reply was met with a simple shrug from TenTen.

Once Temari had finished her stuff and was walking towards our favorite four girls and smiled warmly at them. "So, how are you girls?" Temari asked walking foreword leading their walk through the park. "We're okay Temari" Ino said, "Hai!" Sakura added with a cheerful smile.

Hinata had a sudden rush of confidence for some unknown reason. Her passion and inner emotions that had been held up for years, for some strange reason, decided to bubble up from the pit of her gut. So, because of this, Hinata couldn't stop herself from uttering, oh, no, screaming, her next words. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAYYYYYY!" Hinata stopped and blinked at what she'd done and the total randomness of it. She started to turn a light red and quickly spun around and started to poke her fingers together.

The older girls stopped in their tracks and blinked too before turning around to look at Hinata. (A/n: and I CAN say older because Hinata was born on December 1st and Temari is already a year older and even though her birthday is in August and yeah, Ino and Sakura's in like, March and some other early month. And TenTen's sign is that fish sign thingy, well, I dunno, but Hinata is the youngest XD)

They all blinked again with blank expressions at Hinata's back. "Ummm, what is it Hinata?" TenTen asked a little bit worried since she had never heard Hinata yell in her life. "U-u-u-umm, w-w-well, it-it-it h-has s-s-some-so-s-s-s-somethi-something to d-d-do" Hinata started, her stuttering going back to how it was before, except it had gotten 20 times worse. "W-w-w-with o-our p-p-place i-i-in th-the-the- S-s-s-s-schoo-school-school's m-m-mon-mon-monar-monarchy." Hinata was FINALLY able to stutter out what she had been trying to hold in since the beginning of the day. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to face the other girls, but what she saw was cold and hard glares, not meaning to be directed at her, but it seemed like it. Hinata took a few steps backwards and started to poke her fingers again. TenTen stepped foreword and was having her eyes bore into Hinata's with a serious glare. "What is wrong with out place in the monarchy Hinata?" TenTen said to Hinata and TenTen's voice had the faintest hint of anger in it. "U-u-mmm"-Hinata looked to Ino and Sakura for help but they were glaring at her as well-"W-w-well, there-there-there is an-aa-a-a-anoth-another group in the s-s-schoo-school and th-th-they s-s-say th-they run i-i-it. T-the sc-school that i-i-s."

TenTen didn't even regard Hinata's last sentence, she already knew what Hinata meant. TenTen looked away from Hinata, her un-intentional glare fading away to amazement and shock. TenTen took a few steps to her left, where she didn't have to look at anyone. Ino and Sakura no longer had a glare, but they were just about as shocked as TenTen.

Temari, feeling left out because she had no idea as to what was going on, decided to ask. "Hey, what's she talking about?" Sakura, being the talkative girl she is, decided to answer Temari.

"Okay, Me, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata are all one big group; we call ourselves 'T.H.I.S' ya know, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Sakura. So yeah, and we have these pendants to prove it" Sakura held up her Sakura blossom pendant for Temari to see. "We all had no idea how things worked last year and being 6th graders, we were picked on pretty badly. So, once, all of us had an assignment together that accounted for half of our grade for that semester. Besides Ino and me, none of us knew each other, but had heard about each other. What we did know was that we were all COMPLETELY different, fighting over everything in the project, hardly getting any done. Although, there was one thing we all had in common, we _hated_ being picked on all the time. So, we spoke on that matter for a while, and then decided to do something, we all said we'd get stronger, not only physically, but mentally too. That's when we decided that we'd form a group, no club, a little clique of our own. So, instead of thinking of a normal name and what not, we decided to mix our names together, forming 'T.H.I.S'. Yet, it was near the end of school, and word on us didn't get out till after school during the summer vacation. Its not like we've DONE anything to make people look twice at us, but the fact that we are a pact seems to do the trick of creating an image, and we kinda like it! So you see Temari, if this new group comes up from nowhere and say THEY rule, then of course we have to defend our honor. 'Cause if we don't, and back out, everyone will think we were just some silly girls who got way over their heads. That's why this is so bad." Sakura took a deep breath and sighed it out; she talks a great deal, but not so much in one setting.

Temari blinked twice, her mind registering what had told to her, then, she had a thought. A very important thought. A thought that literally would change the girls' social lives.

Ino, who had her eyes downcast, decided to look upwards, she lifted her head and had a flare in her eyes, a special flare that was something someone had from the moment they were born. (A/n: lol, that was corny XD)

"Howwww, how DARE some punks try to threaten us?" Ino screamed while raising her clenched fist to look at it.

"Yeah, we really should do something!" Sakura said, fully agreeing with Ino.

"Umm, hey, I have an id—" Temari was cut off.

"Hinata!" TenTen had spun around and was looking at her. "What is this new group's name?"

"Umm, th-there called, N.S.N.S I believe."

"Uh, I have a---"

"Really!? Your SURE that's their name!"

"-nods-"

"Umm, I have an ide---"

"Oh dear, what on earth are we going to do?" Sakura said looking around aimlessly in dread.

"I have a pl---"

"We're gonna figure SOMETHING out fore-head girl! So just hold on!"

"Excuse me, but I ha—"

"Well I'm sorry for worrying Ino-PIG."

"Look, al right, I have a pla—"

"LISTEN! This isn't the time to fight!" TenTen intervened.

"-sigh- Look, I have an ide--"

"U-U-umm, ya know, if there's anything e-e-else I c-c-can do…?"

"How about---"

"Naw, you've done good enough Hinata"

"Yeah, no help from Ino-PIG"

"Oh shut up Fore-head girl"

"HEY! EXCUSE ME! BUT MAY I PLEASE GET A WORD IN!" Temari screamed, tired of being ignored and cut off by everyone.

All the girls stopped and turned to look at Temari who looked very mad.

"Okay, look, if you all have a bone to pick with this new group, why don't you do it at the party tonight, eh?"

Temari got blank faces and blinks in return. "T-there's a party?" Sakura finally said after a few minutes. "Umm, yes, the back-to-school party, tonight, at the skating rink. Haven't you all heard about it?" TenTen, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata all shook their heads indicating a 'no'.

Temari shook her head with failure "Okay, there's a party at the skating rink, it starts at like, a half an hour after school lets out. I'm sure this 'N.S.N.S' is bound to be there."

"YES! FINE THEN! TO THE SKATING RINK! WE GO!" Ino said while punching her fist foreword. It seemed that she never got tired of that.

"Well, why don't we do our homework instead, since it's still a while before the party starts?" Temari said trying to reason with Ino.

"Fine, why don't we all" TenTen said as she slid her black backpack off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. TenTen knelt to her backpack and unzipped one of the zippers and started to pull out her binder. The other girls followed her action and started to take their stuff out too.

…xXXXx…

"WHAT!?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DOBE?!?!" Sasuke screamed as he had jumped about 3 meters to where Naruto was and was practically choking him. Naruto replied with coughs and gags. "Oy, Let him go Sasuke." Shikamaru started as he stepped up to both of them. "-COUGH- -HACK- SASUKE –COOOUGH- TEME! STO—ST-ST----- -HACK- QUIT –GAG- IT. –CHOKES- -COUGHCOUGH- -passes out- X-x" Sasuke was ignoring Naruto's pleas for help and continued to strangle him with all the power his small, white, girly hands could muster up.

"Hey, listen to Shikamaru." Neji stated so flatly, it was, flat…un.

Sasuke quickly released his grip on Naruto's neck and watched as Naruto sunk to the ground with his head face-down in the grass. "Now then Naruto, please explain to us what you mean." Neji continued, stepping closer to all his friends so they were all in some, kind of, square/circle-like thing. Yeah, it's too hard to explain.

Naruto, of course, refused to move, so Sasuke kicked Naruto's head with the tip of his shoe as he, Shika, and Neji stared down at Naruto. After a moment, Naruto finally began to regain consciousness.

"-GAG- THE HORROR –COUGH- THE INHUMANE –HACK- GIRLY, PUNK/ROCK/DIVA HORROR OF IT ALLLLLLLL!!!" Naruto shouted from his spot on the ground, he slowly lifted his arm skyward, in a pathetic attempt to either get up, or look cool in a dying sort of way. His arm was shaking with dramatic effect as he said his last words, the reply returned to him was that of Sasuke kicking his arm unemotionally so that Naruto's arm flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thud.

"So Naruto, you're saying there's someone trying to thwart our position of power?" Neji said in a strangely calm tone, but on the inside his thoughts were exploding. **Ya know, he COULD just be, I dunno, joking around?** _Naw, Naruto is an idiot, but he wouldn't joke about something serious like this. _**–shrug- We have no idea what goes on in that twisted mind of his. **_And you're one to talk. _**HAH. HAH. HAH. SO VERY FUNNY. Now then, what are we gonna do. **_Stay calm, keep a cool head. _

"Well, we never really HAD a position of power, its not like we've DONE anything." Naruto said after standing up from the ground and brushing his pants off.

"Yeah, we're all just irresistible, so, yeah." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"True." Shikamaru commented with a shrug as well.

"Well, what's their name Naruto?" Neji said gaining control of the conversation.

"Ummm" Naruto started tapping his head with his finger and looking down in deep concentration. "T.H.I.S" He finally said while snapping his fingers in remembrance.

"This? This what?" Shikamaru asked, his over 200 IQ failing him at that moment.

"Naw, Not this, T.H.I.S." Naruto said it with a Wow-that-was-a-really-stupid-thing-to-say-for-a-person-with-your-IQ-Shikamaru.

"Well, then they must be terminated." Sasuke said unemotionally while closing his eyes to, umm, well, conclude, the statement. (Or something like that.)

"Bb-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b—b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-----bbb-b-b—b---b-b—b-b—b-b-b-b-b-b—b-b-b-b-b—b-b--------" Naruto was smacked in the back of the head by Shikamaru since he couldn't exactly finish his sentence. "Bu---ACK! Thanks Shika, anyway, when are we going to terminate them!?"

"How about we see if they're at the back to school party tonight? Then we can see what we're up against." Neji said just as calmly as ever.

His idea was met with agreeing shrugs and nods. So they all returned to the sidewalk to resume their walk home. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, since his head is so idiotic, and soooooo totally strange in so many strange ways, it's easy to mistake it for any number of things. Like, a duck's Butt, a Chicken's but, ect. So, technically, it's not exactly anyone's fault but his own if someone mistook him to be a walking mother hen trying to get back to her babies after a long day's work at the hen house.

So, it's not exactly little ElizaBeth's fault that what happened, happened. ElizaBeth was a little 4-year-old girl who was wearing a long sleeveless black dress with pink Sakura flowers scattered throughout the dress. She was on her home from the candy shop and had her black camouflage hello kitty backpack full of candies and pocky. So, when she saw Sasuke, she immediately knew it was her mission to escort the mother hen to her babies, but, since it was a BLUE hen, why, she couldn't help but stare in complete awe for a few minutes. So, she HAD to go show the blue chicken to everyone she knew and get a TRILLIONBUBILLION dollars from the government and finally be able to build a summer/school/winter home with her bestest friend Kanna (not from Inuyasha XD) from school.

So, she HAD to capture it, she dropped her hello Kitty backpack dead on the ground and ran straight across the street and jumped into some bushes. She waited for a few minutes before breaking out, her hot pink flip-flops making claking sounds on the sidewalk cement. Because ElizaBeth was a little short for her age, she was fast, very fast, and very agile. Sasuke didn't even know what in the world had hit him or where it came from when from a meter away ElizaBeth launched herself on jumped on his head.

Sasuke shrieked out in horror and shock as his hair was physically attacked by a wild forest child in fashionable flip-flops. He felt the little child pull at his hair with her two small hands and yank it which way and that. He spazzed and ran around in circles screaming his head of swatting at the little girl in an attempt to get her off his head, but him swatting her made the little girl very angry. So she only pulled on his hair harder.

And where were Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto you ask? Well, enough random things had happened to last them for the rest of the day, and they weren't really concerned about Sasuke, so they just kept on walking down the street to Neji's house to wait for the school party to start. Leaving Sasuke to his battle with the little girl who might very welll be his next-door-neighbor.

...xXXXx...

**OMFG PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS!:** Okay, just wondering, would 'S.O.S' by Rihanna be considered a love a song a girl might sing to a boy talking about how she reaaalllllyyyyyy likes him? Cause, well, tell me if you think it is, sorry, i'm kinda slow, but I need a second oppinion. Cause I really need help, cause if my question isn't confirmed, I might not be able to update the next chapter, yes, its THAT important. Oh, and if you all think, at the party, its gonna be like

"Caaaaannnnnn yyoooouuuuu feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll ttthhhheeeee looooooovvvvveeeeee ttooooonnniiiiggggghhhhhttttt..."

and Neji, Shika, Naru, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura go and find eachother and start to skate to the music and fall all gooey-goo in love and BOOM, happily ever after, well, HAH! You are going to be VERY suprised.

And I know Monarchy is like, when a king or queen rules, but like, its ONE WHOLE GROUP so yeah, monarchy, maybe I should have said feudalism, with King/Queen, then Lords, then nobles, then knights, then peasents(sp), I dunno. OMG! I'M SOOO GONNA PASS MY SOCIAL STUDIES QUIZ TOMMOROW 8D!


	5. No Worries Ya'll

Okay, I know it seems I've given up on Fanfiction, but I HAVEN'T! So, I'm sorry for not posting and crap, but I'm working on this chapter now and I promise it'll be long (tomee;;)

So yea, don't give up on the fic, or any of my others, cause I'm BACK. and I SHALL finish this fic! So please, no worries.


	6. I'm Holding out for a Hero!

**Oh I'm so sorry! I know you all think I probaly gave up on Fanfiction, but I haven't! And I meant it when I say I'm gonna go fanfiction-crazy. I don't have time to even _read_ fanfics anymore. Well, just like, enjoy!**

**...xXXXx...**

3(7-6)+3x9(10-8)

Sakura sighed as she tapped her paper math paper with the tip of her pencil's eraser. Math. Who invented it? 'Cause they really needed to suffer. "Hey, Hinata-chan, can you help me out with this math?"

"Sure Sakura-chan."

The girls were seated in a park -a different one- about a block from the skating rink. They were seated on a picnic bench together, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari were sitting on one side with Ino and TenTen on the other. All their binders, pencils, papers, and what not were scattered everywhere. "Okay, remember PEMDAS, Sakura?" "Ummm, something about some dudes Aunt...?" "Well, yes, but, hmmm, just solve the parenthesis questions first, okay?" "Al right then."

Although, it was mission impossible, Sakura just couldn't understand the order of operations. A few minutes of homework later, the girls' minds started to wander. Their minds strayed away from homework and drifted to the memories of earlier that morning. When they 'won' the Drama/Chorus 'competition'.

**Flashback!**

_"Okay, now it's time to show them what we're made of." Temari whispered to the other girls._

_"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Sakura whispered excitingly. _

_"Sssssshhhhh, Sakura-chan." Hinata scolded._

_"This is gonna be SO COOL!" Ino whispered loudly while punching her fist in the air._

_"Ya know, I so agree with you!" TenTen whispered, nodding her head in satisfaction._

_"Al right, al right," Temari hushed the girls "Now then, do you all remember the plan?"_

_The other four girls nodded their head vigorously. _

_"Okay, excellent!"_

_"And now, we have our 4th group." Boomed a loud voice from the speakers._

_"Well, that's out cue." TenTen whispered to the girls as she stepped foreword onto the stage. Temari, Hinata, and Ino followed her, though Sakura hung back, as was the plan. The girls quickly scurried to their spots in the dark, hopping the curtain wouldn't rise at that moment. One the stage, there was a large bed near the back, it had lime green and pink sheets and decorating, and in front of it to the left (facing the stage is how this point of view is set up) was a reclining chair. To the right of the bed was a nightstand, then on the floor there was a large green fuzzy rug. To the right of the rug was a pink lounge chair with two stripped green and pink pillows. Temari hopped onto the recliner and pulled out her ipod and hooked it up to GIANT headphones that completely covered her ears. She also picked up a magazine that was lying next to the chair. Temari flicked the magazine open to a random page and started to read/listen. _

_TenTen plopped onto the large bed and snatched up the game boy advance SP on the nightstand next to her and started to play Mario Brothers 4. Ino and Hinata skid to a stop and they both sat down on the rug. Ino pulled out a bottle of nail polish from under the bed and unscrewed the cap. Hinata put her hand out quite fashionably, like Ino was a prince about to kiss his lady's hand. Ino actually stared at Hinata for a minute, shocked, she then smiled at Hinata and nearly giggled, Ino then began to paint Hinata's nails with the brush._

_The girls were in a typical girl environment, and they all acted like they had been doing that for the last 10 minutes. That's when the curtain was raised and a light shone down upon them, they all blinked at the light, but continued with their acting. _

_For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of TenTen clicking the buttons on her SP, and Temari flicking through her magazine. That's when everyone heard an ear-splitting shriek of terror. It came from the right of the stage, and that's where everyone, including the girls, had their heads turned. That's when Sakura zoomed onto the stage and jumped on TenTen's bed with her feet and jumped off, running off scene. Everyone, stared, in amazed silence._

_TenTen, Ino, and Hinata stared at where Sakura had escaped, they all looked at each other, looking dumbfounded, Temari was the only one not interested, and she was completely absorbed in her magazine. Then, a moment later, Sakura's head popped out from behind a curtain, she looked timid and uneasy, she looked from the audience, the girls, and back again, seeming to be searching for something. _

_"Ummm, Sakura-chan, are you al right?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura like she had gone mad. _

_Sakura stopped her timid attitude and looked at Hinata with a blank face for a moment. Then, a rush of relief crossed Sakura's face as she sighed with it as well. Sakura walked over the lounge chair and practically collapsed on it, having her right arm leg hanging off the side. "-SIGH- I'm okay Hinata-chan." Sakura said dramatically while laying her wrist on her forehead like she had a fever. _

_"Then why did you just spaz fore-head girl!?" Ino yelled, having stopped painting Hinata's nails and was glaring at Sakura for ruining the moment. TenTen wasn't paying as much attention to her game and was giving Sakura side glances. Temari forever stayed fixed on her music and magazine, everyone had guessed that she couldn't hear them because of her music. _

_"Well," Sakura started as she lifted herself up from chair and stood with her hands on her hips. "You know how we have to deal with paparazzi right?" -Ino and Hinata nodded-" Since we're such a FAMOUS band, and EVERYONE wants to see us." Sakura paused, and let the audience laugh a little since she put emphasis on her words. "Well, I had to just, like, run from a screaming mob of fans. I mean, they're EVERYWHERE, they SEE, they HEAR, they KNOW." Sakura looked around, hunched over a little with a frightened expression on her face, clearly exaggerating the horror of fans. The Audience laughed for a good minute._

_"It couldn't have been THAT bad Sakura." TenTen called as she returned to her game. _

_"Oh, but it WAS that bad TenTen" Sakura shot back, pointing an accusing finger in TenTen's direction. The audience was totally buying this, the fact was, most girls had conversations like this every day, so it was natural for these girls, the only Unnatural thing was them talking about being pop stars._

_"Well, ya know I--" Ino was cut short by a very, VERY, surprising comment from Temari. _

_"SAY MY NAME, SAY MY NAMEEE, IF NO ONE IS AROUND YOU SAY BABY I LOVE YOU IF YOU AIN'T RUNNING GAMEEEEE!!"_

_Everyone in the Audience exploded with laughter and were clutching sides, mostly because Temari wasn't really singing, she was singing in a high-pitched screechy kind of singing, one we all mostly use for sarcasm. _

_"Temari?----"_

_SAY MY NAME, SAY MY NAMEEE!"_

_"Uhh, Temari."_

_"YOU ACTIN KINDA SHADDDYYYYY, AIN'T CALLIN MY BABBBYYYYYYY! WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGEEEE!?"_

_"Temari!"_

_"YOU ACTIN KINDA SHADDYYYYYY! AIN'T CALLIN ME BABBBYYYYYYY"_

_"TEMARI!"_

_"BETTA SAY MY NAMMEEEEEEE!"_

_"SABAKU NO TEMARI!!!"_

_"HUH!? WHAT!? Where!?" Temari looked around surprised, not knowing what was going on, she pulled off her headphones and stared at the girls in front of her who were panting because of all the screaming they did. The Audience was practically falling on the floor and crying with laughter. Mostly because, well, the girls really had 'said her name'. It took a few moments for the Audience to be hushed by the teachers. _

_"Gosh Temari, you really need to stop listening to your music so loudly." Sakura said as she plopped herself back down on the lounge chair. (A/n: That wasn't the singing part btw)_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Everyone was knocked out of their daydream as all their watches started to go off. They all quickly flicked out their wrists and pressed the off button on their watches. "Well, it's time to go to the rink!" Sakura said excitingly as she threw her pencil over her shoulder and started to pack up her school supplies, happy that she could put math out of her mind for a while. "Alright! Lets hurry up and go!" Ino cried just as enthusiastically as Sakura.

...20 minutes later...

"OOoooo." all the girls said simultaneously. Yes, a pitch black skating rink with about a million different colored spotlights shining in streams and disco balls everywhere to were you can see, AND having 'It Ends Tonight" by The All-American-Rejects playing in the background can _really_ capture the attention of 5 middle school girls.

... 5 minutes later...

"So, who wants to go out and skate with me?" TenTen asked her friends, almost ready to jump out of their booth and skate till homeroom the next morning. "Oh, I'll go skating with you TenTen-chan." Hinata said quietly, stepping out of the booth and onto the hard tiled floor. (A/n: Incase you care to know about the scene they're in, they are in a booth, and Temari is next to the wall on one side, and to the right of her is Sakura, and next to Sakura is TenTen, and opposite of them, Ino is next to the wall with Hinata next to her. Yea, and they're all in the weird lounge thingy)

"You can skate?" Sakura asked Hinata, seeming skeptical about letting her friend skate incase she fell.

"Of course, I'm a pretty good skater actually." Hinata replied.

"Well, cooly, let's skate." TenTen said hurriedly and started for the rink with Hinata close behind.

...1 minute later... (a/n: Gosh, there are a lot of these)

Once they both got to the giant oval of a rink, they made their way along the low wall and went to an opening. The building was full of kids, coming in and out of the actual rink, dancing off in the dance room on the other side of the building, and tons of other stuff. TenTen and Hinata rolled slowly into the inner rink, getting accustomed to the hard, smooth, concrete floor. After a few seconds, they both sped off and flew past people, scaring them out of their pants. After rounding the rink once, they both slowed to where they were just rolling along, fast enough to keep the flow going, and slow enough to look at each other and talk.

"Wow, you really can skate Hinata." TenTen complimented, a little surprised herself.

"Yep, I told you all." Hinata replied, swelling with pride.

Just then, "We Fly High (remix)" (By Jim Jones -cough- ) started to play, and EVERY SINGLE KID THERE, went "Heeeeeyyy, this my jam!" like ghetto children.

"Ooo, this is soooo my Jam!" TenTen said excitingly, to the open air.

"Yea! Lets skate!" Hinata replied just as excited as TenTen and skated forward faster to gain speed, and then shot off, passing people like she was in a car. TenTen blinked, amazed, and then realizing that Hinata was leaving her in the dust, started off after her.

_I Wear A Mean Dark Pair A Shades, You Know We Can't Have 1 Of Nuttin', And Ya Can't See My Eyes, So We Had To Double Up, Unless My Head Is Bent,You Dig? _

That's when EVERYONE in the building (including our 5 girls) went "REMIXXX!!!" as they sang along. (A/n: People, who live like, in Montana, or in Mexico, who don't know what I'm talking about, and think this is random, IT'S NOT. I PROMISE YOU. People do this, it's scary, and gets reaaallllyyyy annoying after a while. )

Since this song was playing, a whole lot more people went onto the rink, and kids who weren't in the rink or dancing started either bobbing their heads and tapping their foot, and some kids started doing little dance moves.

**...In another place...**

"WE FLYYYYY, NO LIEEEE, YOU KNOOWW DISSS, **BALLIN'**" Naruto's last word was nearly drowned out in the chorus, since EVERY SINGLE KID said 'Ballin'' with all their lung power.

"Oh dear lord, someone give me ear plugs." Sasuke moaned as he tried not to tap or sing along to the song and degrade himself like everyone else. The boys were seated on the long line of benches that outlined the wall of the skating rink. Sasuke was slouched on the bench trying to not dance, Shikamaru was sitting up tapping his skates on the floor with pattern to the music, Neji was sitting and tapping his fingers along, and Naruto was nearly about to fall off his seat with all the dancing he was trying to do while sitting down.

"Well, I'm gonna go skate, anyone wanna come?" Neji asked, standing up slowly.

"Sure, I'll go." Shikamaru replied standing up too, and the two of them sped off into the crowd of children to get to the rink. Sasuke and Naruto were left.

Sasuke asked Naruto something, but his voice was completely drowned out by another "BALLIN'' done by the children. Once it died down, he finally spoke, having to raise his voice to be heard. "Hey, Naruto? Are you gonna sit there looking like an idiot, or go to the dance room?" "What? Oh, NO WAY! I love to be, _on the scene._ And besides, this is almost as good as the Drama and Chorus try-outs!"

**It's Time for a Flasshhhhh baaaacccckkkkk**

_The girls had done their performance 3 acts ago, and Naruto was still excited about it. "Ohhh, come on guys, lets plllleeeeeaaassseeee do one?!" Naruto whined to his friends who were still firm on not disgracing themselves. Sasuke, finally putting their feelings into words again, said "Look, we've told you, we--" But he was cut off._

_"Hey, Naruto, how about I try it with you?" All the boys, including Gaara and Kankuro turned to stare at...Shikamaru!_

_"R-r-really, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, surprised that Shika of all people agreed._

_"Sure, why not?" Shikamaru stood up from his spot on the floor and stretched for a minute, still being stared at. "So, what do you propose we do?"_

_"Well, I was thinking something from the Shakespeare play I saw last week. Here, lemme get it." Naruto said, getting excited as he pulled a notebook out of his backpack. The other boys were really staring now. "Shakespeare? Can you even _spell_ Shakespeare Naruto?" Neji asked._

_"_Yes_, I _can_ spell it Neji, and I thought it was pretty cool, the play." Naruto replied back, a little irritated._

_"Well, what song would we sing? Well, you, 'cause I'm not singing." Shikamaru said._

_"Muhaha, leave that to me, just make sure that when I start, you start to sway or do something. Kay?" Naruto said laughing evilly. _

_"Umm, okay." Shikamaru said while shrugging. _

_"So, here." Naruto shoved a script into Shikamaru's hands and started flipping through the page while Shika held the book. Shikamaru shot the other boys a "_W. T. F."_ look from over Naruto's head and they could only shrug in reply._

_"There! This whole scene, then right there, I'll sing." Naruto said excitingly. _

_...8 minutes later..._

_"Ya know, I never thought I'd say this, but this is pretty awesome Naruto. But, we'd need a third person, for this Beno-dude." Shikamaru said, complimenting Naruto. _

_"Arggg, hey, can one of you pleaaassseeee just say like... a few lines?" Naruto asked, looking from Gaara to Sasuke and all the boys in-between. _

_"Maybe I can help." Came a voice from the left of Gaara, and they all turned and saw Kankuro standing up. _

_"COOOL. Just read this!" Naruto yelled happily to Kankuro, shoving the script under his nose. _

_...8 long traumatizing minutes later..._

_"Cool! We're ready, I'll speed off and let them know we'll be up next!" Naruto said as he sped off, leaving the boys seriously concerned over the safety of themselves and everyone else there. _

_(A/n: Well, lets just say, they got up there, and they said half the lines, cause seriously people, unless you want your brain to rot, you won't want me to write everything they said, lets just say people thought it was funny even though they had to actually use their brains to understand the Shakespeare. So, in short, Naruto and Shika are on stage, and Naruto said he liked some random girl, and Shika is about to say he'll dress up as the dude Naruto is supposed to be and try and make the girl like him and get consent from the girl's father to marry her for him at a masked ball that was supposed to take place later on that day. -takes deep breath- -collapses-)_

_"If Thou dost love fair Hero, cherish it, and I will break with her and with her father, and thou shalt have her." Shikamaru said, with a aristocrat demeanor, which was a lot considering his laziness. (A/n: Hero is the name of the girl.)_

_"How sweetly you do minister to love." Naruto said to Shika from the spot he'd taken on the floor, sitting Indian-style. _

_"I know we shall have a ball tonight, I shall assume they part in some disguise and tell the fair Hero I am Claudio, and I shall tell her my heart and take her hearing prisoner with my amorous tale: Then after to her father will I break; and the conclusion is, she shall be thine." Shikamaru finished, as he started back to the back of the stage, but still center, since he was done with his lines. _

_Naruto slowly sat up as music started to play, and everyone giggled themselves silly when they heard what was playing. _

_...16 seconds later..._

_Shikamaru was in the center/back of the stage doing what seemed _a lot_ like the moonwalk._

_"I need a Hero!  
I'm holding out for a Hero 'til the end of the night  
She's gotta be sweet  
And she's gotta be smart  
And she's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a Hero!  
I'm holding out for a Hero 'til the morning light  
She's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And She's defiantly larger than life!"_

_Everyone was clapping along in rhythm to the song and giggling themselves silly. The clapping had faltered though, since it became obvious that Naruto had switched up the lyrics to fit for a boy singing the song. The boys were even tapping their feet along and Neji and Sasuke even started to bob their heads slightly. While Gaara just stuck to tapping his fingers on his crossed arms.  
_

_"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me!  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a goddess to sweep me off my feet!..."_

_Shikamaru was doing the dance to the song "Walk it out" and Naruto was swaying dramatically and wiggling his free pointer finger like in an old cartoon. (A/n: And seriously, someone go look up someone doing the dance to walk it out, it's the funniest thing you'll ever see)_

_So, in short terms, when Naruto finished, he did a slide on his knees to the front of the stage, and he surprisingly didn't fall off the edge. He and Shikamaru got the applause they deserved and were guarantied a spot in either Chorus or Drama. _

**Flash Back is ova.**

Sasuke had to admit, the performance _had_ been rather impressive and Naruto and Shikamaru hadn't a shred of modesty afterwards. "Well, I'm gonna go skate, okay?" Sasuke said after a few seconds. "Hmm? Oh sure Sasuke! **Pick a watch, as long as the hand spinnin'!" **Naruto continued to sing along and dance in his seat. Sasuke just shrugged and stood up, skating forward slightly to move toward an opening for the rink.

That's when, unfortunately, Sasuke felt the palm of a hand on the back of his head, and he was thrust forward. Sasuke could only gasp silently as he flew forward and slammed into about three people, but he mostly hit the girl who was right in front of him. He threw her off her balance and made her nearly fall over, which she would have done had she not flung her arms out in front of her and waved them like windmills to get balance. Since the girl practically broke Sasuke's fall and he flew back up, he was left with time to recuperate. When he saw that she was struggling, she grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her towards him since she was falling again. Once they had straightened themselves out and everyone had stopped staring and smirking in the back of their minds Sasuke let go of her and she turned around to say the proper apologies.

"Yea, I'm really sorry about that." Sasuke said, stepping back a bit.

"Oh, it's no problem. I-- Hey! I know you." Sakura smiled widely as she recognized the boy from her reading class. "Uchiha-san, right?"

"You can just call me Sasuke."

"Oh, okay, I'm Sakura by the way." Sakura smiled warmly and held out her hand for him to shake. Sasuke blinked at her hand for a moment, but then grasped it, and smiled back.

In the Background, "Wait a Minute" (By the PussyCat Dolls) started to play. "Oh, I love this song. Wanna skate?" Sakura asked excitingly, looking at Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke looked at her, and thought for a minute. _"Hmm, the girl I've liked since this morning just asked me to skate. Even though she wants me to skate to one of the most girly bands ever, she still asked. So, should I say yes? Or No?'_ **Dude, I can't believe you just asked yourself that.** _'Yea, me neither.'_

"Sure, Lets skate." Sasuke smiled at her and they made their way into the skating oval and began to skate side-by-side.

**...xXXXx...**

"_Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute) _

Oh, my baby sexy fo sho  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)…"

"Oooo, I just love PCD. Don't you Hinata?" TenTen asked as she and Hinata skated.

"Yea, they're totally awesome! But... you know TenTen-chan..."

"What is it Hinata?"

I haven't seen Naruto anywhere." Hinata replied, her words full of concern.

"Yea, me ne—wait. Who?"

"Oh, he's the boy in our math class. We had to do some sheet and needed to talk to people and sign their sheets and when I had to sign his I saw his name at the top of the paper. Ya know? The boy who I found out is part of our rival clique."

"Hmm, what does he look like? So I can keep a look out for 'em."

"Well, he has spiked yellow hair, and—"

"Yellow?"

"Yea, weird. But, anyway, it's spiked and yellow, and he has clear blue eyes, and he has these lines on his face that kinda look like whiskers—"

"Okay, Hinata, are you pulling my leg? Is this really what he looks like?"

"Yes! I know it sounds weird, but it's true. And, he's a little taller then me, and, yea…"

"Okay, so anyone named Naruto is public enemy #1 out of 4."

**…xXXXx…**

"So, are you new here Sakura?"

"Naw, I was here in 6th grade. Were you here then?"

"No, I lived in Mist."

"That water place?"

"Yea, that town. Don't they give cities the weirdest names?

"They Totally do."

Sasuke and Sakura were hitting it off pretty well, and only 1 minute and 57 seconds of the song was done. They went at an average speed, trying to stick close so they could talk, yet sometimes they had to part if people were going by.

"So, Sasuke, who are some of your friends? Maybe I know them."

"Well, my three main friends are Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto."

"Spiral, Deer, and Maelstrom. Such interesting friends indeed, what are they like?"

"Well, Neji has a major aristocrat demeanor, Shikamaru is just plain lazy, and for Naruto…Well, you first must think of the most annoying, likable, and obnoxious thing ever. And then give it yellow hair and whiskers."

"Wow. Those would be some scarryyyy pancakes…"

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Well, what are your friends like?"

"Well, there's TenTen, Ino, Hinata, and now Temari. TenTen, is kinda like how you described Neji, but she tries so hard to prove she can handle everything. Ino, is just about everything Naruto is, but 10 times more obnoxious, and she's half albino I think, so her hair is way lighter. Hinata, well, she's like a mouse. And for Temari, well, she's kinda like an older-sister type."

"Oh, but wait, when you said Hinata, did you meann…" Sasuke racked him brain in trying to remember if he was right " Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"No, it's just that Neji is a Hyuuga, and I think I heard him talk about her once."

"Oh, Neji has white eyes too?"

"Yes, and lemme tell ya, those things are creepy."

"I know! They like, have no pupils, it's kinda freaky when you think about it…"

**…xXXXx…**

Ino and Temari sipped their rasberry slushies with a bored atmosphere surrounding them. They had talked about nearly everything they could think of, and there were times when you just ran out of things to speak of. There is one thing they didn't talk about though, and that's when the sog "Walk it Out" started to play.

"Oooo, I just _love _this song." Temari said to Ino. "Yea, me too, I especially love the dance." Ino agreed. "Oh! The dance is my favorite part! Hey, wanna go to the dance room and show those poser 6th graders whose boss!?" Temari was grinning evilly at the very thought of what she said, and there was a moments silence before Ino started to get the same look. "Al right! Those little twerps won't know what hit 'em!" (A/n: And I don't mean to offend any 6th graders xD)

**...In another area….**

Naruto snickered to himself evilly. He sure knew how to indentify people, especially girls with pink hair. And especially girls' who Shikamaru had been so kind to describe. And especially girls who make Sasuke shake in his shoes. And especially girls who stood right in front of someone who liked them. Naruto patted himself on the back.

He was also doubly glad that Sasuke hadn't noticed the cause of the push on his head….

…**xXXXx…**

**OH DEAR! A CHAPTER! AND IT'S FINISHED?! Why, this can't be! Not by SOTD! Lolz, Spirit of the Dragon xDDDD**

**Anway, it's technically Saturday Morning. 3:51 A.M. to be percise, and do you all see the Drama I go through to please you? I have to travel 2 hours to Virginia in 4 hours. **

**Anywhoooo, I know the girls' flashback wasn't finished, but I'll try to cram it in, in other places. So, I'm gonna spend the next 30 minutes editing this, then I'm gonna work on my story "Gaara gets a Computer" okay. And that'll be my main focus for now.**

**And, to anyone who is still reading this:**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO FAITHFUL IN MY HOUR OF NEED.**


End file.
